wanna play?
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: diacuhkan? siapa yang tidak kesal, Sakura mengajak Sasuke bermain, namun diacuhkan dan disuruh main dengan yang lain. apa Sasuke tetap membiarkan Sakura bermain alau permainannya seperti itu? /"Yakin kau tidak mau menemaniku?"/ "Hn, dengan dobe saja sana," / please RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WANNA PLAY?**

**Pair SASUSAKU**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dan banyaknya hal-hal nista lainnya**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan bersenandung ria di koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi, mengingat bel pulang sekolah yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah berdering sehingga membuat hampir semua umat manusia meninggalkan tempat yang bagaikan penjara bagi sebagian anak.

Sekantung plastik putih yang digenggam Sakura terlihat berayun-ayun seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang melompat-lompat, hingga akhirnya dia sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Dan tanpa mengetuk sama sekali Sakura langsung menerobos pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ck urusai Sakura."

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, putih, memiliki mata onyx yang kelam, dan memiki style rambut emo terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, terbukti dari tangannya yang tidak berhenti menulis laporan yang wajib diselesaikan oleh ketua osis di sekolah ini. Bahkan teriakan Sakura tidak dapat memecahkan konsentrasinya hingga menjadi buyar dan tetap melekatkan pandangannya ke kertas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Nee Nee kau tidak bosan dari tadi, kau sudah mengerjakan itu sedari tadi Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah istirahat sebentar aku sudah membelikanmu minuman tadi." Sakura mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari plastik yang tengah ia bawa tadi, dan hanya dibalas gumaman khas andalan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ aku bosan uugghhh." Sakura mulai menarik-narik pipi Sasuke karena terus diacuhkan.

"Sakit bodoh, kalau kau bosan pulang saja." Sentak Sasuke agar Sakura melepaskan cubitan di pipinya, hey rahasia umum kalau kekuatan Sakura sama dengan gorilla betina liar didalam hutan sana.

"Kau tega sekali menyuruhku pulang." Sakura memajukan bibirnya cemberut namun tetap tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke baka baka baka tomat bodoh chickenbutt idiot bego!" Sakura semakin mengatai Sasuke karena tidak diperdulikan sama sekali. Setelahh meluapkan segala emosinya Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang yang tengah ngos-ngosan.

Tidak sengaja Sakura teringat akan sesuatu, mungkin ini akan berhasil menarik perhatian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nee~ Sasuke-kun main yuk," Sakura melemah lembutkan kata-katanya untuk mengajak Sasuke, namun sekali lagi kita tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak,"

"Yakin kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Hn, dengan dobe saja sana," usir Sasuke.

"Araa~ baiklah aku akan pergi ke lapangan menemuinya untuk bermain." Sakura merogoh sesuatu dari kantong plastic bawaannya tadi. "Aku harap dia mau bermain pocky denganku, dia pasti sangat suka." Sakura menjilat bibirnya sensual sambil menunjukkan pocky yang ada ditangannya pada Sasuke.

EH?

Seketika focus Sasuke langsung berpindah kearah Sakura yang sudah mau berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Apa kau bilang!?" sentak Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mendengarkku, dakara jaa ne Sasuke-kun~"

Baru saja Sakura berjalan 3 langkah dari posisinya tadi untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, badannya langsung terasa limbung tertarik gravitasi dari arah belakang. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat akibat tarikan tubuhnya tersebut. Lama memejamkan matanya, Sakura menangkap ekspresi marah Sasuke saat dia membuka kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Berani sekali kau Haruno," geram Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin bermain dengan Dobe, kau pikir kau siapa." Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"Etto.. bukannya tadi kau yang menyuruhku tadi Saskey," Sakura memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau menyebutkan permainanmu tadi," Sasuke meraih pock yang tadi dipegang oleh Sakura lalu membukanya untuk mengambil sebatang. "Dan aku sekarang bersedia bermain denganmu nona Haruno." Sasuke menjejealkan pocky tersebut kedalam selipan bibir Sakura.

"Hey apa yang-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan protesnya, Sasuke yang lebih cepat menggigit pocky yang berada diujungnya sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

"Hmmmpp hhmmpp," Sakura terkaget saat Sasuke menyerangnya begitu cepat seperti ini, dan Sakura dapat merasakan remahan pocky tersebut dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya ingin berciuman sembari menikmati pocky tersebut didalam mulutnya dan mulut Sakura.

"Sa.. suke hhmmppp.. lepas.." ujar Sakura bersusah payah mencoba melepaskan pagutannya, namun Sasuke tetap kekeh menempelkan bibirnya mencoba mengeksploitasi apa saja yang dalam mulut Sakura, tidak jarang Sasuke menjilat area di sekitar bibir Sakura. Akhirnya setelah puas Sasuke memberikan sedikit jarak untuk bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

"Hn.. ronde selanjutnya," Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memegang pocky nya yang kedua.

"TIDAK!" kali ini Sakura benar-benar mau mencoba kabur dari Sasuke , namun sepertinya masih sial karena badannya sekali lagi ditarik oleh sang Uchiha, ahh sepertinya Uchiha satu ini suka seklai menarik-narik tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana Sa-ku-ra-chan?" seringai Sasuke makin berembang dengan mata yang berkilat, Sakura langsung merinding melihatnya. Sial lain kali Sakura tidak akan mau membeli pocky lagi dihadapan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kawaii Imouto_**

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_pair : sasusaku_**

**_rated : T semi M (maybe)_**

**_Warning: gaje,typo(s),OOC dan banyak hal-hal nista lainnya_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_chapter II_**

"Sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengannya jidat?"

"Ehh." Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Sudah kubilangkan Ino dia hanya tetangga dan teman sejak kecilku." Sakura menjelaskan hal yang selalu sama pertanyaannya.

"Tapi apa tidak aneh?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia over protective padamu, suka melarangmu, sering menyuruhmu menuruti perkataannya, jangan dekat dengan pria lain dan berbagai hal lainnya yang lebih pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pacar kepadamu." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. Benar juga, kenapa selama ini dia mau saja menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke,hubungan mereka juga sangat intim bahkan melebihi sepasang kekasih yang lainnya. Dan jikalau ditanya status, apakah seorang sahabat merupakan kata yang tepat mendeskripsikannya. Jadi dia ini sebenarnya siapa bagi Sasuke!?

OoOoOoO

Sakura terlarut satu harian memikirkan terus menerus apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino tadi. Seakan-akan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ino tadi pagi seperti menghantuinya dan membayanginya. Siapa dia bagi Sasuke, teman sejak kecilnya kah? Tidak tidak tidak dari awal percakapan mereka sudah membahas ini tadi pagi. Karena kalaupun mereka hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil, kenapa Sasuke selalu perhatian kepadanya, perhatian layaknya seorang pacar terhadapnya.

Nyutt. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit didaerah dadanya saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Hell yeah kemana saja dia selama ini kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya dan bahkan dia harus menyadari kegundahannya ini akibat dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Sakura kau kenapa murung?" Ino menghampiri sahabatnya yang dari tadi terlihat tidak begitu baik dan tidak jarang dia mengeluarkan ekspresi murung yang membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino khawatir terhadapnya.

"Aku.. aku kepikiran karena pembicaraan kita tadi pagi Ino." Sakura menatap cemas kearah Ino.

"Soal siapa kau bagi Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja langsung kepadanya Sakura," saran Ino.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung bergerak gelisah dan pandangannya terus menerus menjelajah kesana kemari, Ino yang menyadari kecemasan Sakura langsung menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba dia mempunya sebuah ide.

"Aku tahu, mungkin lebih bagus jika seperti ini Sakura.." dan Ino pun membisikkan rencananya ke telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pelan di lorong sekolahnya yang sudah sepi dengan membawa beberapa kertas pekerjaan dari osis. Sesekali dia membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot yang tengah bertengger dibatang hidungnya yang mancung itu. Dirinya menghela nafas lelah akibat tugas-tugas OSIS yang menumpuk dan mengharuskannya menyelesaikannya hari ini. Ingin rasanya dia pulang untuk mandi dan tidur dikamarnya yang sangat nyaman tersebut atau paling tidak dia ingin bertemu dengan tetangganya yang biasanya selalu berada disekitarnya.

Namun dia hari ini sedikit bingung melihat fakta bahwa dia tidak melihat kepala berambut bubble gum itu hari ini, padahal paling tidak biasanya dia selalu melihat warna tersebut dalam radius 20 meter darinya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah belokan di koridor yang tengah ditujunya, namun dirinya mendapati pemandangan yang seketika membuat matanya sakit dan rasanya semua organ dalam tubuhnya memanas.

Disana terlihat Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan Akasuna Sasori yang berbalut seragam basket miliknya dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan badannya. Dan disana juga hal yang paling Sasuke muak terjadi saat melihat Sakura mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Sasori dengan handuk yang berada ditangannya. Sakura terlihat juga menawari sang rambut merah dengan sebotol minuman yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu. Mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimana sang gadis menunggu dan senantiasa melayani sang pacar yang tengah bermain basket seakan-akan mirip dengan yang ada didalam TV.

"Sakura." Suara berat nan dingin Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. Sa.. Sasuke kau belum pulang rupanya," sapa Sakura mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kedua orang ini selanjutnya.

"Pulang sekarang juga." Perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Ta.. tapi aku masih ingin menemani Saso-"

"Kubilang se-ka-rang." Sasuke semakin menekankan nadanya. Sakura yang diperintah tersebut seakan tidak terima dan malah semakin membangkang.

"Kenapa kau melarangku?" tantang Sakura tidak terima.

"Pulang." Sasuke menarik Sakura agar pergi dari sana.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dan cengkraman Sasuke terasa mengendur ditangannya saat melihat Sasori tengah menginterupsi kegiatan aksi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bersikap kasar terhadap perempuan Uchiha." Ujar Sasori dengan nada datar namun memandang tajam sorot mata Sasuke, namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak mempan untuk Uchiha satu ini.

"Kau tidak ada urusannya Akasuna." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura lagi. "Kau .. sebaiknya kau pulang atau aku harus menyeretmu sekarang juga." Sasuke semakin mengintimidasi Sakura.

"Ka.. kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku melakukan hal yang kuingin Sasuke,Karena kita tidak mempunyai hubungan kan!?" bentak Sakura reflex dan membuat Sasuke terpaku dibuatnya.

"Hn baiklah kalau itu maumu, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Akasuna itu, Haruno." Dan Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu dengan diiringi tatapan penuh luka dari Sakura.

"Sakura gomen aku.."

"Iie daijoubu senpai, senpai tidak salah," Sakura keburu memotong perkataan Sasori sebelum senpai nya tersebut merasa sangat bersalah. "harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena meminta tolong senpai untuk membuatnya cemburu tapi malah berakhir seperti ini," Sakura tersenyum paksa kearah Sasori dengan ekspresi yang memilukan. "Dan akhirnya aku tahu.. bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya senpai." Dan akhirnya liquid bening tersebut menetes satu persatu dari manick emerald tersebut.

Sasori yang melihat kondisi Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa menepuk kepala gadis gulali tersebut untuk menenangkan dirinya dari sesenggukkannya.

OoOoOoO

Sakura kembali termenung diatas meja nya seakan tidak mempunyai hawa kehidupan lagi yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Dan Ino yang melihat sahabatnya semakin hari semakin kacau juga tengah stress dibuatnya.

"Ohh ayolah Sakura itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu dan kau masih belum melupakannya. Oke aku minta maaf karena rencana anehku, tapi kau tidak harus seperti ini." Ino menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Sakura seakan memberi semangat.

"Ino… bahkan dia sudah 3 hari ini tidak memperdulikanku dia tidak membalas sms atau mengangkat telponku. Setiap bertemu dengannya dia selalu menghindar dariku. Aku tidak tahan Ino." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan meweknya jika mengingat hal yang menyangkut Sasuke.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafasnya gusar, dia kembali melirik Sakura yang tengah meratapi hubungannya dengan Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Nee bukankah lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung?"

"Ak.. aku takut Ino.. sudah cukup dia seakan tidak menganggapku sebagai siapapun kemarin. Aku tidak kuat jika mendengar darinya langsung."

"Maka lupakanlah, pilihanmu hanya dua. Kau bertanya padanya atau kau pergi meninggalkannya." Sentak Ino dengan tidak sabar yang malah membuat Sakura terbengong. Ucapan Ino seperti kejut listrik yang dialiri ketubuh Sakura entah kenapa dengan tiba-tiba rasaya dia mulai mempunyai keberanian untuk memastikan hal tersebut, dan dia langsung mendapat ide jikalau kemungkinan terburuk terjadi.

"Ino arigatou, kau benar aku akan melakukannya." Sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian pergi menuju ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Hufft anak itu." Ino tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Sakura.

Hening~ itulah pendeskripsian kata yang tepat untuk menilai ruangan ini. Hanya suara ketikan jari-jari diatas keyboard laptoplah yang menjadi backsound didalam ruangan ini yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda raven dengan kacamata modisnya yang kini tengah memandang fous layar laptop miliknya.

**_Ceklek~_**

Sasuke yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka hanya meliriknya sekilas, hanya dengan pandangan tajam 5 detik kearah sosok tersebut dia kembali focus ke layar didepannya dan tidak mengacuhkan sosok lain yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Sosok berkepala gulali tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Sakura mendekati meja dimana Sasuke berada dan dengan berani dia menutup layar laptop sang pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Siapa aku bagimu?" Tanya Sakura langsung ke Sasuke, dirinya langsung memposisikan duduk dipaha Sasuke dan menghadap dirinya.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu.." Sakura mengikat ikat pinggang dilehernya dan menaruh ujung tali ikat pinggang tersebut ditangan kanan Sasuke. "Ikat aku dalam bentuk hubungan," Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang menahan blushing dan malu. "Karena aku… tidak bisa kalau tidak denganmu Sasuke-kun." Air mata Sakura akhirnya menetes setelah menahan dari tadi agar liquid bening tersebut tidak jatuh. Tetesan air matanya sedikit mengenai pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang tajam terus sosok yang ada dipangkuannya.

Sakura yang merasa tidak mendapat respon oleh Sasuke langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke, bibir yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan miliknya. Entah kenapa dia sekarang merasa sangat rindu dengan benda kenyal dan basah milik Sasuke ini. Dia terus menerus melumat dengan rakus bibir Sasuke sampai puas, akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pagutannya saat dia ingin menghirup oksigen.

"Aku.. bodoh yaa, terlalu berharap menjadi orang yang berarti bagimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum miris menata wajah Sasuke yang menatap tajam kearahnya dari tadi. "Tapi.. satu hal yang harus kau tahu bahwa.. aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Sakura kini dapat tersenyum tulus seiring dengan pernyataan cintanya terhadap Sasuke walaupun diiringi dengan air yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

**_GREPP_**

Sakura merasa tarikan gravitasi dari arah depan yang menariknya dan membuatnya kembali menunduk dan mempertemukan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Sasuke. Kini gantian Sasuke yang menyerangnya dengan melumat bibirnya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan Sasuke walaupun sesekali membalas pagutannya yang bisa dipastikan dia tidak dapat menandingi teknik bercumbu milik Uchiha satu ini.

"Hn kau milikku." Ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura masih bingung.

"Sudah kubilang kau adalah milikku, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura dan entah kenapa membuat Sakura kembali menangis.

"Hiks.. kau jahat hiks.. kenapa kau tidak pernah hiks.. menjelaskan hubungan kita.. bahkan kau tidak pernah mengatakan hiks.. cinta padaku." Omel Sakura ditengah sesenggukannya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar omelan Sakura, yahh harus dia akui dia terlalu jahat memperlakukan seperti ini, namun karena dia bukanlah tipe orang yang langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Harus! Atau aku akan pindah kelain hati."

"Hn bukankah kau baru saja mengikatkan dirimu kepadaku Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai sambil menarik tali ikan pinggang yang ada dileher Sakura. Hee dia seakan punya mainan yang menarik kalau terus begini.

"Aa.. ettoo.." Sakura seakan mati gaya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hanya berkata aku mencintaimu, bukanlah caraku menyalurkan perasaan tersebut secara langsung kepadamu," Sakura menarik menarik kepala Sakura mendekat dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Aku hanya perlu memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa untuk mengungkapkannya," Sasuke tersneyum tipis dan lembut mengakhiri kata-katanya yang membuat perut Sakura terasa tergelitik dan bahagia datang secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Sasuke." Sakura rasanya ingin mengatakan hal tersebut berkali-kali hingga membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar perkataan gadis ini. Dan perdebatan mereka ditutup dengan cumbuan mesra yang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan ini.

**END~**

* * *

**hayyyy XD I,M BACK!**  
**jujur aja ini sebenarnya dari semalam udah tamat ff nya dan ini hanya fic selingan **  
**tapi karena pada saat itu buru2 ngepublishnya, rabie jadi lupa bikin tanda completenya =.=**

**tapi orapopo XD mungkin fic ini bakal saya jadikan drabble jikalau sedang senggang dan ingin mengetik fic XD**

**balas review dulu yahh :)**

**hasna : disini dah dije;askan kok XD**

**hanazono yuri : ini udah sequelnya :)**

**asiyah firdausi : emak kodoknya lebih mesum :p**

**sofi asat: hehehe arigatou XD**

** bluestar2604: antara tamat dan tidak tamat XD #loh**

**uchiha mampychan: thankyou :)**

**andre uchiha: wakakaka ente aja praktekin sendiri ama pasangan anda :p #plak**


End file.
